La rage d'une lueur
by SrK-circus
Summary: Il s'agit d'une suite à la deuxième saison. Écrite à la première personne, cette fanfiction a pour but de partager la psychologie de Stiles. Ce dernier est enfermé quelque part, pour une raison qu'il ignore et est dans l'attente d'avoir des réponses à tout cela. Au programme, ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ses espoirs, ect. C'est ma première sur ce site. J'espère que ça plaira.
1. Chapter 1

_- **Chapitre 1 - Sang froid** -_

Mes paupières sont lourdes, elles pèsent une tonne. Je n'arrive même pas à les entrouvrir. Je m'encourage intérieurement, mais trouve mon action inutile. Même si j'entrevois légèrement mon environnement, il est bien trop obscure pour que je puisse savoir où je me situe. La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je ne suis pas dans mon lit douillé. Si mes yeux restent clos et ne me permettent pas d'exploiter ma vision de simple humain, mon corps, lui, exploite à merveille le toucher. Il se plaint. Il a mal et il a froid. Qu'importe, je somnole et je suis certain que je vais m'endormir de nouveau sous peu. Je dors où je veux, où je peux plutôt. La surface me gèle les os, mais dans mon sang circule une substance anesthésiante. Je le sais parce que je ne suis pas loin de retourner dans mes rêves. J'en suis presque impatient, parce que c'est là, seulement, que je suis avec ma Lydia.

Bien que je me sentes faible, j'ai retrouvé les fonctions de mon corps. Il a du passer quelques heures. La notion du temps m'est inconnu ici. Si, en temps normal, je n'ai pas la force d'un loup garou, je suppose qu'à ce moment, je n'ai même pas celle d'un petit chaton. J'ai les yeux grands ouverts sur le monde qui m'entoure et j'avoue que je ne comprends rien, absolument rien. C'est sombre, c'est caverneux, une odeur de moisis me chatouille les narines aux points d'en éternuer. Je crois que si je ne fréquentais pas Scott McCall, je serai déjà entrain de tambouriner à la porte comme un dératé. Au lieu de ça, je tourne en rond dans cette pièce de vingt mètres carré, à vu d'œil. Moi, Stiles Stilinski, l'hyperactif, qui ne tient pas en place, me montre des plus détendus. J'ai les deux index joints sur mes lèvres et je cherche à me rappeler comment j'ai atterri ici. Ici ? c'est où ici ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quelle heure est-il ? Je n'ai plus qu'à supposer, à me faire des films.

Il y a ces murs composés de pierres taillés. Je m'approche et les touche, elles sont si froides que mon corps est parcouru d'un frisson. Je suis probablement dans une cave. A en voir la porte en bois et la grille qui permet de voir ce qu'il y a dans le couloir, il s'agit plus des sous-sol de la famille Adams que celui d'un sain d'esprit, entreposant ses bouteilles de vins pour les garder à bonnes températures. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive de réfléchir autant ? Habituellement, j'agis avant de me poser des questions ! Je fonce la tête la première ! Je me mords la lèvre inférieure avant d'hésiter à me rendre à la fenêtre de cette porte pour hurler. Ça ne présage rien de bon. Je sais qu'hurler ne me fera pas sortir de cette prison. Mais une personne viendra peut-être me dire de la fermer et je pourrais entretenir un dialogue afin d'en savoir un peu plus. Je me dirige lentement vers l'ouverture. Ma première initiative et de tourner la poignée afin de vérifier que je suis bien enfermé. Ça bloque, elle est bien verrouillée. Vu l'épaisseur du bois, il est inutile de songer à la défoncer à l'aide de mon épaule. En tout état de conscience, je pense que mon épaule sera bien plus abîmé et avec le peau que je me tape, j'imagine m'évanouir sous la douleur. Je passe mes doigts entre les deux barreaux et je hurle :

**« A l'aide ! A l'aiiide ! Oooh, y'a quelqu'un ? »**

Je m'égosille la gorge pendant deux bonnes longues minutes avant qu'un affreux jojo, lassé par mes plaintes, ne se présente devant moi. J'ai un geste de recule. Courageux, mais pas téméraire. Quoi que courageux..., même pas.

**« Ferme là ! Me dit-on d'une voix rauque. » **

Je le contemple. Il n'a pas l'air très cathodique et aborde une expression inhospitalière. J'ai l'air de déranger. Alors pourquoi me garde-t-on en captivité ? Bon, j'imagine que j'en ai une vague idée. C'est pour cela que je ne le demande pas directement. Je préfère jouer l'astuce en lui demandant :

On se connait, non ?

Merde ! Le "non" est de trop ! Je lui offre une réponse toute trouvée. Au lieu de la saisir, il me reluque sans pudeur, comme si j'étais un simple bout de viande. Mon crane s'enfonce en arrière et j'aborde un air incrédule. Je ne veux pas lui montrer que je suis effrayé. Je lui dirais bien que je ne fais pas dans le racolage, mais la provocation me semble malvenue. Je voix sa langue parcourir ses fines lèvres. Son regard brun ne s'arrête pas sur ce que je cache inconsciemment, mais plutôt sur mes avant bras dénudé, sur ma chair. C'est ainsi que je comprends, mais je ne dis rien, il offre la réponse à ma place :

**« Si tu avais pas certaines relations, j'connaitrais jusqu'à ton goût. Mais par chance pour toi, tu es précieux pour l'patron. »**

Le patron ? Qui est ce patron ? Je me sens stupide de tenter de le deviner. Ce n'est pas parce que je fréquente Scott que je connais forcément tout le répertoire des Alpha des environs. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne panique pas devant cette réplique. Premièrement parce qu'il vient de m'annoncer que j'allais rester en vie et ensuite parce que je sais qu'on est déjà à ma recherche...je crois. Mon père ne me laisserait pas ainsi, disparu sans laisser de trace. Ce n'est pas le titre d'une série ça ? Je secoue la tête et me permet de répondre, avec un air amusé :

« **Un bêta. Vous êtes un simple bêta. Un bon gros bêta. » **

Je ne m'en rends pas compte lorsque je suis provoquant. La plupart du temps, je le suis envers mon père, gentiment. Sinon, il m'arrive de l'être lorsque je sens qu'on me prend pour un imbécile et que je suis bien entouré. Je suis plus du genre à prendre la fuite si les choses tournent mal. Je ne suis qu'un lycéen et un humain, simple humain. L'homme en face de moi a compris le jeu de mot. Étonnant, d'habitude, ils tombent toujours à l'eau. Mais il n'est pas d'humeur à rire apparemment.

« **On m'a donné l'ordre de n'pas te tuer, mais j'peux toujours t'cogner. Tu veux ? »**

J'avale ma salive, fais un pas en arrière. Okay, ce n'était pas malin. Mon regard rassuré change pour l'incertitude. Dois-je hurler avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte pour s'autoriser cette liberté ? Je secoues la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je ne serais plus aussi insolent. Des promesses en l'air, bien entendu. Je ne sais pas me contrôler. Les mots traversent ma bouche comme une source se fraie un chemin entre les rochers. Il va s'en aller, je le vois partir en pensant que je le laisserai tranquille, à présent. Mais je ne peux pas rester dans cette position. Je ne sais toujours rien, à part qu'un alpha m'a inclue dans un plan miteux.

« **Hey ! Scott ne tombera jamais dans ce piège ! »**

Je lance ça comme si j'étais invincible. Je ne crois pas un mot de ce que j'avance, mais je l'espère secrètement. Pendant ce temps, l'ouverture de la porte donne, à nouveau, sur le mur du couloir, il a disparu. Je ne pense pas qu'il reviendra. Je fais quelque pas, la dégaine frimeuse, mais je suis rattrapé par mes propre réflexion. Si Scott ne tombe pas dans le piège, qui viendra me sauver ?

Soudain, l'œil menaçant refait son apparition dans le cadre, avec une rapidité qui me surprend. Je sursaute. Je ne voulais montrer aucune faille, mais il a eu ce qu'il souhaitait. Il me regarde, insistant et je découvre son sourire, pervers. J'ai l'impression de découvrir des canines. Mais il ne s'agit que de mon imagination. Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant pourquoi cet air. Et puis, il me dit avec sournoiserie :

« **Ce n'est pas Scott que le patron vise. »**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais, malgré toute l'amitié que j'ai pour Scott, mon monde s'écroule face à l'incompréhension. Là, je suis effrayé.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2 - Raison dérisoire_

Je n'ai même pas un lit pour me poser. Je suis assis sur les pavés gelés, à réfléchir sur un plan potentiel pour m'évader, mais rien ne vient. Je ne veux pas me la péter, mais entre Scott et moi, c'est moi le cerveau. Je ne dis pas que tous ce que je prévois est intelligent, mais je ne suis pas dépourvu de neurones. Je suis futé, inconscient et impulsif. En réalité, mes plans sont rarement au point. J'assure le contraire, mais je ne peux pas me mentir. Lorsqu'on arrive au bout de ce à quoi je m'attendais, je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Scott m'a dit : « Et on fait quoi après ? » et dont ma réponse ne fut, simplement, qu'un haussement d'épaule. Là, je n'ai aucune idée de comment m'enfuir de cette cage de pierre. Si j'ignorais les capacités des loups-garous, j'aurai probablement foncé dans le tas... Quoi que non, je serais au même stade, c'est à dire compter les dalles en essayant de chasser les peurs qui envahissent mon esprits.

Depuis que ce type m'a avoué que mon meilleur ami n'était pas la cible, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à mon père. Ce sera, sans-doute, le premier à accourir dans ce piège. Les larmes m'en chatouillent les paupières. Il ne me reste plus que lui dans ma vie. Il est mon seul parent. Imaginer le perdre est déjà une torture. Je secoue la tête, me concentre pour échapper à ses pensées macabres, mais Lydia prends sa place. Ce foutu béguin amoureux ne va pas me faciliter la tâche. Mais pourquoi voudrait-on piéger ces deux êtres cher à mon cœur ? Si ce n'est pas pour Scott, ça ne peut-être que eux les cibles de ce complot. Mais je n'en vois même pas l'intérêt. Ils ne sont que de simples humains. Il leur suffirait d'entrer dans leurs demeures et de les... Non, ce mot reste bloqué, n'arrivant même pas à frôler mon esprit. Il me donnerait la nausée.

J'ai mal aux fesses. Je gigote, je me lève parfois, je me rassois ensuite. Les heures me semblent aussi long qu'irrationnelle dans ce monde. Je ne sais même pas depuis quand je suis ici. J'en ai marre ! Je tourne en rond. J'ai bien hurlé à la petite fenêtre pour montrer ma présence, mais on m'invite qu'à me taire et ne répond même pas à mes questions. Je commence à me demander si ce n'est pas à moi qu'on en veut. J'imagine des scénarios improbable nourris par les séries télévisées que je regarde. Je me trouve des ennemis potentiels. Peut-être le racketteur de bonbons dans les premières années d'écoles ? Ou alors celui que j'ai défoncé sur Call of Duty en multi-joueurs ? Une superbe partie, mémorable ! Lorsque je me rappelle de la façon dont j'ai... Je m'égare. Serait-ce des signes avant coureur de la folie ? Je suis inquiet, il me faut reprendre tout dans l'ordre. C'est suggestion sont débiles, j'ai affaire à des loups-garous !

Quelle est le dernier moment que j'ai passé hors de cette prison ? J'étais à la maison, je m'en souviens. Mon père travaillait sur une histoire de meurtre, encore. Il ne me laisse pas toucher à ses dossiers d'ordinaires, mais j'ai réussi à intercepter quelques morts comme "lacération", "animal" et un nom aussi. Cela commençait par un G. Je porte mes mains à mes poches inutilement. J'ai envoyé un sms à Scott avec toutes ces informations. Depuis qu'il a ses super pouvoirs, nous avons tendance à nous mêler de ce qui ne nous regarde pas. Chaque meurtre devient un fait attrayant pour moi. J'aime bien enquêter et mettre le point final à certaines affaires. Je le fais si bien. Non, en fait, je suis nul ! Preuve en est, j'ai directement accusé Derek Hale du meurtre de sa sœur. Enfin, il avait quelques choses de louche ! Je savais pertinemment qu'il était le loup qui avait mordu Scott. Oui, ce n'était pas lui, mais c'était quand même un loup-garou. Sur ce point, j'avais bon sur toute la ligne. C'était pourtant incroyable ! Je m'égare encore une fois. Meurtre, Scott et ensuite ? Il me semble que j'ai rejoins mon lit et me suis assoupi. J'ai rêvé de Lydia, comme très souvent.

Depuis que Jackson est parti conquérir le monde avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, je n'ai cessé de tenter ma chance avec elle. Il est difficile de draguer une fille qui est inconsolable suite à la disparition de son ex. J'ai joué l'ami, le confident, grinçant des dents à chaque fois qu'elle citait le nom de Jackson. Jackson par ci, Jackson par là... Qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais. Souhaitait-elle que je parte à sa recherche ? A ça non ! J'avais enfin ma chance, ce n'était pas pour les rabibocher. Derek était, sans doute, à sa trace, de toute manière. Non, j'ai tenté de trouver les possibilités de la toucher par mes mots, de lui donner de l'espoir, de lui faire comprendre que j'étais son futur (avec toute la maladresse qu'on me connait). Et je n'ai donc pas encore réussi. A la place, je me retrouve ici, à patienter. A attendre qu'on vienne à mon secours. Mais viendra-t-on ? J'en ai marre de me torturer l'esprit. J'appelle :

« **Hey ! Medor !** »

Pourquoi tant d'insouciance ? Et bien mes hurlements n'ont rien apporté. J'y ai mis toute mon énergie pourtant. Si bien, que je sens ma gorge me piquer. Je n'ai récolté que des "la ferme" hurlés dans les tréfonds des couloirs. J'ai froid. Je suis en pyjama : un simple pantalon et un tee shirt avec Bob l'éponge et Patrick tout sourire. J'ai presque envie de l'ôter et de le retourner pour paraitre moins ridicule. Je fais partie de ceux qui s'en foutent de la façon dont il s'habille lorsqu'il dorme. Personne ne va me rejoindre dans mon lit et puis dans mes rêves, j'ai plutôt la classe et pas ce tee-shirt bas de gamme. Il se fait attendre le toutou à sa mémère. J'hésite à réitérer mon appel, mais des pas raisonnent peu à peu, s'accentuent.

« **Comment tu m'as appelé ? » **Dit-il, en apparaissant à la petite ouverture.

« **Eum...L'homme fort ! J'ai dit l'homme fort.** »

Je déglutis avec difficulté. C'est une chose d'insulter une personne lorsqu'on ne la voit pas, mais lorsque son regard nous scrute, c'en est une autre. Il doit le voir malgré mes efforts pour ne pas le partager, mais il m'effraie. Il me fixe un long instant, les dents apparentes comme un chien sur la défensive. Je n'ose sortir un son avant qu'il me l'autorise. Je crois même que j'ai cessé de respirer. Qu'il se presse à parler (ou partir) ou je vais frôler la syncope !

« **Qu'est c'tu veux ?** »

« **J'ai une envie pressante et je n'ai pas trouvé les toilettes**. »

Ben oui, autour de moi, quatre murs, pas une seule autre porte, exceptée celle par laquelle je converse. Donc, par déduction, les toilettes n'étaient pas ici. Le silence de l'homme se fait pesant. Je le vois jeter un œil sur sa droite. Soit il n'est pas seul, soit il vérifie qu'il l'est bien. Moi, j'attends, penaud, impuissant. Il me lâche enfin :

« **T'as qu'à faire comme les chiens ! Tu pisses dans un coin.** »

Ma bouche s'ouvre, choqué à l'idée de me soulager dans la même pièce que je dors. Une grimace s'installe, mais je ne le quitte pas du regard. Sans pouvoir me taire, je balance :

« **Je n'ai pas besoin de marquer mon territoire, contrairement à certain.** » Je regrette mes paroles alors me rattrape : « **Non pas que j'insinues que vous le faites de cette manière. Enfin, vous le faites de la vôtre...mais...** » Mon sourcil se arque et soudain une question me taraude l'esprit : « **Est-ce que c'est le cas ? Enfin, non pas que je veuilles le savoir. Oubliez ça... Y'a-t-il des toilettes ? S'il vous plait ? **»

Je me suis enlisé, débitant ce ramassis de connerie à une vitesse incroyable. Mais cette image s'est installée dans mon esprit. Derek, marquant son territoire sur chaque arbre entourant sa maison, l'ancienne, celle qui a brulé. A présent qu'il vit dans une sorte d'entrepôt, comment s'y prend t-il ? Secouage de tête, je ne dois pas penser à ça. De toute manière, il n'est pas raisonnable de penser que les loups-garous marquent leur territoire ainsi. C'est rabaissant ! Aussi rabaissant que de croire qu'ils emprisonnent des humains dans des caves à vin. Le type hésite, je le vois. Je ne sais pas si je souhaite qu'il accepte ma requête, car ça sera pour moi le moyen de tenter une percée vers la liberté. Je suis un trouillard, mes jambes flageolent déjà. Mais, avec les aventures que j'ai déjà vécu, je sais que l'adrénaline va me faire pousser des ailes, à défaut d'avoir du Redbull sous la mains. S'il accepte, je saurais enfin où je me situe, s'il refuse retour à la case départ.

Il s'en va sans rien dire. Je ressens ma pression se relâcher, en affaissant mes épaules. Seulement, je suis aussi déçu. Un partage de soulagement et de déception, je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, mais finalement... Cela se déclenche lorsqu'on ose ce que l'on craint. Lorsqu'un obstacle nous empêche d'aller plus loin, alors on s'accord à dire que ce n'est pas plus mal. Seulement, je me suis trompé. J'entends un bruit de ferraille, celui de la clé ouvrant cette serrure rouillée. Je recule d'un pas et je me dis qu'on m'accorde le droit à une hygiène respectable. Je ne songe pas à autre chose, je m'y refuse. Le mec entre, il est encore plus bizarre que je l'imaginais. Il a un peu cet air à ce Cracmols. Comment il s'appelait ce type ? Argus Rusard ! Je suis stressé, je n'ai trouvé que ça pour ne pas me pisser dessus. Il attend à la porte de son air renfrogné. Au contrario de ce gars dans Harry Potter, il a l'air de n'avoir que la trentaine. Seulement, il semble se désintéresser totalement de la mode ou même de l'image qu'il renvoie de lui. Il fût surement un clochard lorsque son "patron" le trouva et le transforma !

« **Tu t'grouilles !** » Me lance-t-il avec nonchalance.

Je m'exécute sans un mot, je ne voudrais pas lui faire changer d'avis. C'est surtout que dans ma tête, mille-et-un plans se profilent, défilent, sans même savoir si l'un d'entre eux sera possible. J'ai un atout, ma ruse ! Elle équivaut bien aux leurs, c'est à dire la vitesse, la vision, l'odorat, la force, l'endurance,... je déglutis ma salive difficilement. Je n'ai que ma ruse et sans elle, je suis foutu, tant qu'un de leur semblable, de mon côté, ne vient pas me chercher. Je pense à Scott, mais aussi à Isaac. Je songe à Derek même si je pense que monsieur rabat-joie ne bougerait pas pour moi. Après tout, il n'a d'yeux que pour sa meute, sa meute et encore sa meute ! J'ai parfois le sentiment qu'à l'époque du lycée, il souffrait d'un complexe d'impopularité. Ca nous fait, au moins, un point commun...l'impopularité ! Mais moi, je n'en suis pas complexé !

Lorsque je passe à côté de l'inconnu, je sens ses griffes, acérées, me frôler le dos. Un frisson parcourt tout mon corps, je déteste cette sensation. Il m'indique par ce geste que je n'ai pas intérêt à faire de bêtises, que toute tentative aura son lot de conséquence. Je fais semblant de ne rien capter à son message et je découvre un long couloir de pierres, pour ne pas changer. C'est tellement glauque que je me demande où il va m'emmener pour que je puisse me soulager. Existait-il des toilettes digne de ce nom à l'époque où fût bâtie ces murs ? Il me pousse à avancer, toujours à l'aide du bout de ses doigts menaçants. Je passe devant plusieurs portes, les mêmes que celle de ma cellule. Discrètement, je jette un regard dans chaque petite fenêtre, m'apercevant qu'elles sont vides, ou alors des gens s'y cachent. Après quelques longs mètres dans un silence de plomb, je remarque un escalier. Je vous laisse deviner de quoi il est fait. Mais je vois autre chose que ces pierres cette fois, je vois la liberté. Je les gravis lentement, évitant d'attiser les soupçons de mon gardien de cellule. Je lève les yeux, un froid glacial m'hérisse les poils. J'y étais pourtant habitué à cette fraicheur, mais c'est différent à présent. Mes yeux ne cessent d'admirer le ciel dégagé. Les étoiles scintillent comme des lueurs d'espoirs. La lune, plus vers l'horizon n'est pas pleine, mais je côtoie des loups-garous, je sais que ca ne veut rien dire. Le mec, derrière moi, ne se privera pas de muter et de me tuer, en un coup de crocs, si le voulait. Cette idée me pétrifie un instant. Les ongles s'enfoncent près de ma colonne vertébrale, je reprends ma marche, la bouche s'ouvrant devant ce paysage.

Des ruines ! Autour de moi, des murs de pierre. Certains se sont écroulés, d'autres tiennent encore debout, mais paraissent menaçants. Moi et ma maladresse s'oseraient même pas s'appuyer dessus. La végétation prend peu à peu le dessus. Je suis depuis quelques heures, peut-être une journée entière, sous des décombres. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve et malgré le parfum de liberté qui me caresse l'esprit, j'ai la conviction que je vais vite m'égarer. Tout ceci est une bien mauvaise idée. On me pousse encore, je trébuche sur un caillou qui dépasse du sol, mais retrouve mon équilibre avant que mes mains ne touchent la roche. Il m'invite, à ma grande surprise, à rejoindre le bord d'une forêt, à quelques mètres. Je me dis qu'il y a un piège, mais il a tout à fait l'air d'un crétin aussi :

« **Allez, dépêches-toi !** » crache-t-il en me reluquant de bas en haut.

Je fais la grimace. Tout ceci me parait malsain. Sous mon air innocent, je lui rétorque :

« **Vous allez me regarder ? Parce qu'il n'en est pas question ! Ca me bloque lorsqu'on m'observe.** »

Je crois que ça ne met jamais arrivé, mais c'est la seule excuse que j'ai trouvé pour qu'il cesse de porter son attention sur moi. Il a, à son tour, une tête bizarre. Il me fait penser à Derek et ses airs d'exaspération. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ce gars me parait plus sympathique, du coup. Il me donnerait presque envie de rire. Je me rappelle des circonstances et ça me calme direct. Il n'en reste pas moins une menace. La tension monte.

« **Pas de connerie ! **» me prévient-il en levant un doigt, menaçant.

Je lève les deux mains, comme pour lui dire que je serais sage. Je ne le pense pas. Je me cache derrière l'arbre, glisse ma braguette (je sais que les loups-garous ont l'ouïie fine, alors je simule.). Je n'en reviens pas de ce que je vais faire. Et pourtant ! Un pas en arrière en priant qu'aucune branche ne se brise sous mon pied, un second en espérant que cet homme n'est qu'un sombre idiot, un troisième en pensant que je le suis moi-même. Je pense à faire un décompte qui me poussera à mon grain de folie. Il me faut ça pour trouver du courage ou de la témérité. A trois, je m'élancerai dans ces bois obscure, comme un vulgaire humain, à croire stupidement que cette chose, aux sens décuplés, ne me rattrapera pas. Je souffle discrètement et commence : *_Un...Deux...trois ! _*


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapitre 3 - Retour Violent_**

Je cours, sans m'arrêter, sans me retourner. Les arbres défilent, je m'enfonce dans la forêt, avec l'intime conviction que je ne vais jamais en sortir. J'évite chaque arbre avec le peu de chance que j'ai. Dans l'obscurité, j'ai du mal à percevoir les formes, alors j'ai ma main droite, tendus vers l'avant, pour m'éviter de me prendre l'inévitable en pleine figure. J'ai la respiration qui résonne dans mes oreilles. J'ai l'impression de n'entendre que ça. J'inspire et j'expire à une vitesse folle. Le bruit des branches, qui craquent sous mes pas, me semble futile. Je continue de courir en sautant dès que je perçois une racine qui déborde de la terre. Je sais que je ne les verrai pas toute, alors je saute régulièrement comme un lapin, histoire de minimiser les risques. Ce qui me donne la force de courir, c'est l'adrénaline. Ce qui me pousse à tenter cette évasion, c'est le doute. Peut-être que si je n'avais pas autant vécu de mésaventure avec mon meilleur ami, je me serai contenté d'attendre dans la cellule que les réponses s'offrent à moi. Possible que j'ai besoin de mon heure de gloire aussi. Je n'ai pas envie de moisir dans cette pièce sombre, en tout cas.

A chaque instant, je m'attends à voir une silhouette surgir des arbres que je perçois, devant moi. Secrètement, j'espère que ce sera Derek. C'est une pensée subite qui m'étonne moi-même. J'ai tendance à penser que moins je le vois, mieux je me porte. S'il est un loup-garou, il en a aussi l'esprit à la forme humaine. Je ne sais combien de fois j'ai vu ses dents, mais peux compter sur les doigts d'une main lorsque se fût pour un sourire. Il est simplement imprévisible. Il semble bon et deux secondes plus tard peut-être terrifiant. Alors pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé à Scott ? A Isaac ? Ou même à mon père ? Scott, mon meilleur ami. Je le connais trop bien pour le voir me secourir, tel un bel apollon, avec toute la rage d'un loup puissant et tempéré. Il ne serait pas quoi faire et tournerait, sans doute, en rond. Je l'ai dit, je suis le cerveau de notre duo. Isaac, c'est pire. Il a l'air d'un brave type, bien qu'il traine un peu trop avec mon meilleur ami ces derniers temps, mais il est encore novice. Nous ne sommes, en plus, pas encore assez ami pour qu'il vienne à mon secours… ou alors il serait secrètement amoureux de moi ? Est-ce que ca se pourrait ? Qu'ai-je à penser à cela en de pareilles conditions. Je cours encore et encore, avec un loup-garou à ma poursuite et mes pensées divaguent. En même temps, si je capte toute mon attention à bien faire, je vais foirer un truc. Je me vois me prendre une branche dans la tronche, ou une racine dans les pieds poursuivis par trois roulés-boulés. Tout compte fait, j'en étais à mon père. Même si cela était envisageable, je ne le souhaite pas car il n'aurait aucune chance contre mon poursuivant. Moi, je suis utile pour ce « patron », mais mon père sera tué à la minute même où le toutou, qui joue avec moi actuellement, arrivera à notre hauteur. Car oui, il va finir par me rattraper, je le sais.

Alors voilà pourquoi je pense à Derek. Ce mec a beau me faire frissonner lorsque je le croise, il est celui qui me donnera le plus de chance de m'en sortir. Il a un côté protecteur, un regard méprisant non dépourvu d'une certaine tendresse. C'est moi qui dit ça ? Ouai ! Mais en même temps, ce n'est pas faux. Il joue son gros dur, mais c'est juste un gros matou qui ne demande qu'à ronronner. Il faut que j'arrête ! Le stade de mes pensées pénètre dangereusement dans la zone du fou-rire et je ne pourrai pas continuer à sprinter, en m'égosillant sur une connerie d'image que j'ai à présent en tête. Alors la réalité refait surface. Les ombres défilent, ma respiration raisonne dans mes poumons et je crois l'entendre. Si seulement je pouvais avoir les sens aussi développer que Scott. Malgré ce manque, j'entends des sons nouveaux dans l'obscurité. J'ai à peine le temps d'en deviner la provenance que mon pied gauche s'enfonce dans le néant. Un froid glacial me fige les poumons. La chute n'est pas douloureuse, mais le plongeon est saisissant. De l'eau, une rivière, une frontière que je pense être mon unique espoir. Je n'ai pas pied, mais je sais nager. Mes muscles ont pourtant du mal, l'énergie me manque, mais je donne toutes mes forces pour nager vers l'autre rive. Ne pas savoir pourquoi je me bats me dérange. J'aimerai presque retourner en arrière pour savoir qui est le commanditaire de cette histoire. Pourtant, je ne fais pas demi-tour. Avec le bruit de mes gémissements dû au froid, je me demande comment l'autre a pu me perdre. M'a-t-il vraiment perdu ? J'en doute. Il est entrain de s'amuser, tel un chat avec une souris ! Telle une orque avec un phoque ! Je sors de l'eau glacé, le froid est encore plus saisissant à la sortie. Mes vêtements sont bien plus lourds, reprendre la course devient une bataille. J'ose regarder derrière moi, mais la pénombre ne m'aide pas, alors que je sais pertinemment qu'il m'observe et je suis sûre qu'il m'attrapera, à un moment précis.

Mon pas est rapide, mais je n'en peux plus. De l'autre côté de la rivière, encore et toujours des arbres à perte de vue. Je me frais un chemin dans ce décor inhospitalier. Je rêve d'une route, d'un village, peut-être une ville ou je pourrai le cloitrer plus facilement. Et puis soudain, une branche craque derrière moi, je me retourne sur le qui-vive. J'inspire, j'expire lentement pour faire le moins de bruit possible. Je ne vois rien, mais je sens sa présence. Je me retourne et vois son visage…

Allongé sur la pierre, je me réveille dans un noir ténébreux. Encore cet odeur de pourriture, mais certaines choses ont changé. Je n'ai même plus le droit à un peu de lumière et devine difficilement les murs. Je m'assois en tailleur et un bruit métallique me suit. En tâtant ma cheville droite, je sens un bracelet d'acier dont y est accrochée une chaine. Je râle en silence. Cela s'exprime par un petit raclement de ma gorge, mais sans trop forcé pour ne pas que l'on s'aperçoive que je suis de retour, moi et ma conscience. Mes habiles sont trempés, je préfère. L'idée qu'on me les ait retirés ne me convient pas. Il y a autre chose de différent, un goût dans la bouche : du sang. Cet enfoiré ne m'a pas épargné. Mais je ne sais pas ce que je ressens le plus : La peur ? Le froid ? La douleur ? Je ne vois plus rien. Ma lueur d'espoir a disparu et soudainement, j'en veux à Derek. Je peine à comprendre pourquoi ! Et surtout, je m'insurge sur le fait qu'il soit aussi présent dans mon crâne. Je crois que c'était lui, ma lueur. Je n'ai cru qu'en lui lorsque je tentais de traverser la forêt. Personne d'autres que lui aurait pu me sauver. Pourquoi serait-il venu, en même temps ? Une chose est sûre, il est bien trop présent dans ma vie depuis que Scott a muté. Je me lève avec difficulté, inspire un gémissement entre mes dents, puis m'avance vers l'inconnu, tâtant la commissure de mes lèvres qui m'arrache une autre grimace. La chaîne siffle à mes oreilles jusqu'à me hurler dessus après quatre pas, m'interdisant d'en faire un de plus. J'ai rasé le mur, il n'y avait que de la pierre. Je fais demi-tour, toujours sous ce bruit strident, pas une porte. Je suis submergé par l'envie de chialer, mais mon bourreau serait trop content.

Je suis maintenant assis au seul coin de la pièce qui m'est autorisé, la tête cognant contre la roche, doucement, mais avec lassitude. Mon ventre a rajouté son lot de sensation. A présent, j'ai faim. J'ai faim comme si je n'avais pas mangé pendant trois jours. Du moins, je l'imagine puisque ça ne met jamais arrivé. Ca fait au moins deux heures que j'attends dans mon coin et que la vie a cessé de se manifester au-delà de cette prison. J'ai éternué cinq fois déjà. Je pense que je vais bientôt entamer ma manche avec les narines chargées. Je sais que ça n'est pas très hygiénique, mais j'ai peu de chose sous la main pour subir ce rhume, avec confort. Je passe ma vie en revue. C'est peu élogieux, mais j'ai la chance d'avoir un peu d'originalité avec mon pote loup-garou. Est-ce suffisant pour s'imaginer mourir avec du vécu, là, maintenant ? Non, mon père a besoin de moi. Je dois me battre pour lui. J'ai envie de hurler, de manifester ma frustration. Je n'en fais rien. J'attends, je patiente, j'imagine Superman forcé une porte quelque part dans la pièce et me dire que je suis sauvé. C'est ce genre de pensée qui me pousse à croire que je suis perdu. Penser à ça est, sans-doute, un symptôme de la folie. Qu'y puis-je ? Je l'ai toujours été de toute manière. Malgré tout, j'entends un bruit de ferraille que j'ai déjà perçu il y a peu de temps : La serrure ! Mes muscles se crispent. Alors une fine lumière s'épaissit devant moi, avant de m'éblouir complètement. Une ombre fait contraste, mais cela ne suffit pas à apaiser mes pupilles fragilisées par tant d'obscurité. Je tends ma main devant moi pour reconnaitre la personne qui me fait face. Cet homme, mon bourreau, semble s'amuser de mon sort. Il me regarde en souriant d'un air pervers. Il sait que si je n'avais pas cette chaine à la cheville, je tenterais une seconde évasion. Il dépose une sorte d'assiette devant moi, avec un mixture peu ragoutante. Mes lèvres se tordent de dégoût, il le voit et l'apprécie. Dans une sorte de jubilation, il me dit :

« **Monsieur se la joue fin gourmet ?** »

Mon regard est rempli de rage, je la sens me brûler la gorge. Insolemment, je lui réponds sans même retenir ma haine :

« **Contrairement à certains, la pâté pour chien, c'est pas mon truc.** »

Je le défie du regard tel un félin devant un canin, voulant montrer de quoi il est capable. Je ne peux pas sortir mes griffes au contraire de mon ennemi, mais je ne veux pas lui montrer que j'ai peur. Je ne souhaite pas lui offrir des signes de faiblesses. Il semble se moquer de moi. Je ne vois presque rien avec ce fichu contre jour. Je sens juste qu'il s'approche dangereusement. Dans ma tête, je me répète que son supérieur me veut vivant, pour me rassurer. Il glisse jusqu'à mon oreille et j'en entends sa langue glisser sur ses babines :

« **Cette pâté là n'est pas assez humaine à mon goût, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. **»

Je frissonne et des images hantent soudainement mon esprit. Ce cannibale me fait comprendre qu'il préférait m'avoir pour repas, plutôt que de bouffer ce qu'il me propose. A voir le contenu de l'assiette, je me dis que moi aussi, je préférerais probablement me dévorer, je risquerai moins l'indigestion ou l'empoisonnement alimentaire. Je cède un silence. Ce n'est jamais une bonne chose, car je le sens jubiler. Pour rompre cela, je ne trouve rien de mieux que de lui demander ce que ma curiosité me dévore depuis des heures :

« **Si Scott n'est pas la personne visée, pourquoi vous me gardez en vie ? Je veux dire, personne d'autre ne viendra.** »

« **Ne me tentes pas !** » Me répondit-il simplement, suivi d'un petit rire dont je me serai bien passé.

Ca m'agace de ne pas savoir. j'ai envie de lui offrir toutes les thèses qui me poussent à croire que telles ou telles autres personnes ne sont pas les cibles, mais j'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à elles par vengeance ou juste pour me faire souffrir. Mes sourcils se haussent comme pour l'inciter à répondre à ma question. Je n'ai pas ce genre de pouvoir habituellement, mais il semble d'humeur bavarde :

« **Réfléchis un peu. Qui pourrait-être visé dans ton entourage ? Qui demanderait à mettre au point un tel plan ? Surement pas ton père ! Il est peut-être shérif, mais tu sais bien à quel point il ne peut rien face à une meute de loup.** »

Ce n'est donc pas mon paternel ! Cela me rassure un tant soit peu. Je ne voudrais pas qui lui arrive malheur, bien qu'il est surement entrain de le vivre actuellement. La perte de son fils chéri est, sans aucun doute, sa plus grande crainte. Qu'est ce que je lui fait subir ! Je me déteste pour ça ! J'observe le loup-garou qui s'agite comme s'il réfléchissait seul sur un gros problème mathématique. En réalité, il me torture, il joue avec mes nerfs :

« **Peut-être cette cher Lydia ?** »

Mon cœur tressaute lorsque son nom traverse ses lèvres. Est-ce parce qu'il s'agit d'un sujet périlleux dont il ne faut pas toucher ou juste parce qu'il connait un peu trop bien mon entourage à mon goût ?

« **La fausse superficielle, mais vraie intelligente adolescente en mal de popularité. Mais non, ça ne colle pas, elle n'est qu'humaine après tout, non ?** »

J'en sais rien. Les derniers événements m'ont fait douté sur pas mal de chose. Ce que je sais c'est qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids contre une meute de loups en colère. Je n'ose rien dire, j'ai les yeux grands ouverts, autant que ma bouche béat, il peut voir ma peur à présent et je n'arrive pas à y remédier. Après un rictus, il poursuit :

« **Mais non, ce n'est pas à elle qu'on s'intéresse. On vise un échelons supérieur.** »

J'ai, à présent, un air incrédule. Je ne vois absolument pas de qui il veut parler, alors je lâche un simple :

« **Scott ? **»

Ca n'a pas de sens, il m'a dit le contraire quelques heures plus tôt et le confirme :

« **Mais non !** » Râle-t-il mimant la colère « **Je t'ai dit qu'il ne nous intéressait pas ! Cherche encore ! Tu trouveras !** »

Je fais le tour de mes relations, ca me demande moins de dix secondes. Mon entourage n'est pas très étendu. Mon père et moi, on est comme les loups : Solitaire. C'est drôle comme la vie peut jouer de ses mots. Mais moi, j'en ai ni la force, ni les sens et cette ambiance, aussi sombre qu'elle soit, ne m'arrange pas pour réfléchir d'avantage. Les noms se succèdent dans ma tête. Un seul revient, mais c'est totalement ridicule. Je n'ose même pas lui soumettre mon idée. Je m'attends à ce qu'il me rit au nez s'il je fais erreur et je pense que je me joindrais à lui dans son fou rire.

Il se relève, pousse l'assiette avec son pied et m'offre une autre chance de me nourrir. Mon estomac crie famine, mon cerveau demande des réponses. Je suis excédé de ne pas connaitre le fin mot de l'histoire. J'avais pensé à Allison, mais elle n'est qu'une jeune chasseuse. Elle ne ferait pas le poids. J'ai pensé à son père également, mais pourquoi venir m'aider moi ? Je ne suis qu'un vulgaire lycéen qui attire les problèmes. Je ne suis pas une grosse perte en soi, pour de telle personne. Ca me ramène toujours à la même personne et sans que je le veuille, son prénom traverse mes lèvres dans un murmure à peine audible :

« **Derek.** »

Un humain normal ne l'aurait pas entendu, mais l'homme, en face de moi, n'en est pas entièrement un et semble maintenir tous ses sens pour choper mes moindres faits et gestes. Je le vois alors arquer un sourire satisfait. Si je traduis bien son langage, il affirme ma supposition. Ca n'en était pas une, je n'y crois pas une seconde. Qui pourrait être assez fou pour croire que ce jeune homme solitaire s'inquiète de mon sort ? Ils ont simplement capturer la mauvaise personne. J'ai un premier rictus, il est nerveux. L'homme se fige et me toise en silence. Un autre son de mon hilarité sort sans que je ne le contrôle. Lui, il commence à s'énerver. Ses yeux s'illuminent comme lorsque ces créatures ont dû mal à se contrôler. Il me demande, avec le ton le plus neutre qu'il lui soit possible d'avoir :

« **Pourquoi tu ris ?** »

Si je lui dis le font de mes pensées, mon sursis se raccourcit. Si je ne trouve pas une idiotie à dire, il ne me lâchera pas, si je la trouve, il me cognera. Les choix sont intéressants. Quoi que je fasses, quoi que je dises, je suis dans la merde. Pourtant, mon rire commence à raisonner dans toute la pièce. Je n'arrive pas à le mesurer, et surtout à le taire. Je suis vite interrompu lorsqu'il me saisit par le col, la rage dans le regard. il me répète, avec agacement, en hachant les mots :

«** Pourquoi...tu...ris ?** »

J'aborde un visage plus sérieux. Je le fixe avec défi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il ne m'effraie plus. J'ai comme un blocage dans mon cerveau qui m'empêche d'être rationnel et de penser à la suite, qui est, somme toute, inévitable. Ma respiration devient paisible et pourtant, je sens mes pieds quitter le sol et mon dos raser le mur. Je décide de jouer avec ma vie, car il est inutile d'être torturer pendant des jours pour attendre ce qui n'arrivera jamais :

« **Ce qui me fait rire ? C'est que vous avez choisi la mauvaise personne. Derek Hale ne viendra pas.** » Mon ton est calme, je ne cherche pas à le contrarier d'avantage qu'il ne le sera fasse à mes révélations. Je continue donc : « **Derek et moi, on n'est pas du genre pote, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Si je meurs écraser sous un bus, ça ne lui fera ni chaud, ni froid. **»

Et puis là, c'est mon sang tout entier qui se glace. Je pensais qu'il allait très mal prendre mes paroles. Au lieu de ça, je regagne le sol alors que ses lèvres se courbent en un sourire sournois. Mes sourcils se froncent, j'ai loupé un truc. Il lâche sa prise, frotte mon tee-shirt ridicule pour le défroisser et recule d'un pas, avec toujours cet air effrayant. J'ai envie de lui demander pourquoi il sourit comme un abruti. Je m'abstiens parce que je crains la réponse. Il m'invite :

« **Mange, tu seras peut-être aussi étonné par le goût de ton repas que par les fausses idées que tu te fais de ton "non-pote". **» glisse-t-il en mimant les guillemets.

Il disparait et le noir me force à réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer. Mais après cinq bonnes minutes à être resté immobile, contre ce mur, je n'y comprends rien. Je ne vois pas ma gamelle, mais la cherche. Dans ma folie, je me dis que si ce repas n'est pas mauvais, alors des millions de questions vont se soulever. Je tâtonne la pierre, la trouve et goutte avec mes doigts ce qu'on me propose de manger. Verdict...

* * *

Voici la suite des aventures de Stiles. N'hésitez-pas à laisser des commentaires. C'est mes débuts en matière de fanfiction sur cette série et sur ce site.

J'espère que cela vous plait, en tout cas.


End file.
